


Sanctus

by FormidablePassion



Series: My DCJ Fics [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Bottom Jimmy Novak, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Implied Incest, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Preceived Non-Con, Rimming, SPN Kink Bingo 2018, Sleepy Boys, Switch Dean, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Twincest, it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Sometimes Dean gets in a mood. The twins know exactly how to help him.Even if they put up resistance.Dean knows his boyfriends love it as much as he does.The twins are truly a holy experience.





	1. Face Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my spn kink bingo square "Face fucking"  
> Thank you jhoom and noxlee for beta reading this before I finally posted. You are awesome.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Dean grinned down at the twins. There was something that ignited inside him whenever they decided to submit to him this way. It was always a power struggle when they got into this kind of mood. Jimmy was always the first one to relinquish his power to Dean. Cas though. 

Cas. 

He was another story. Over the years Dean learned the fastest way to get Cas to give up control was through Jimmy. Cas couldn’t deny his brother anything. If Dean really thought about it, Cas wouldn’t deny Dean anything either but since he had such a hard time relinquishing control, the best chance Dean had of getting the upper hand was to use Jimmy against Cas. 

Once Jimmy had given up and begged Dean to let him come, he knew that he had Cas. Dean looked down at Jimmy and smiled softly, letting the younger twin know that he adored him. “If you want to come, you have to beg Cas. You know what I want.” He licked his lips before looking over at Cas meeting his eyes. “From both of you,” he added before meeting Jimmy’s eyes brimming with tears of frustration. Dean had kept him on edge for a while and knew he couldn’t take much more. 

A choked noise left Jimmy’s throat as Dean trailed his fingers up Jimmy’s cock, the head purpling and leaking. Dean rejoiced in triumph when he watched as Jimmy turned his head to look at his twin and the sweetest words fell from Jimmy’s mouth. “Cas, please.” The words were almost broken, and Dean knew he’d won. Cas would never refuse Jimmy. It was a game they all loved to play. 

Cas held his determined gaze on Dean, before he turned it on Jimmy. Dean saw the look of defeat in his eyes. “Of course. Anything for you.” Cas’ eyes flicked to Dean when he said it, letting Dean know the words were meant for both his lovers. Dean let the love warm his heart as the knowledge of Cas’ submission set fire licking through his veins. The fact that the loves of his life trusted him this much was a better high than any drug. 

Dean watched Cas like prey as he moved carefully to the foot end of the bed and knelt down, gripping his naked thighs, and looked over at Jimmy. Jimmy slipped down the bed and onto the floor before him like silk sliding across Dean’s skin. He grinned at his boyfriends and let his fingers slide gently and lovingly across both their strong jaws before pulling his hand back and demanding, “Open.” 

Both the twins opened their mouths as they clasped their fingers together between them. Dean stood in front of them stroking his hard cock as he took in their beauty. Dean would never understand how he was lucky enough to have the two most amazing and sexy men love him but he didn’t want to question it too deeply. 

Dean moved to Cas first. His submission had been last, so he had to be first. Jimmy needed to see his brother give this up to Dean for Jimmy, for Dean, for himself. Cas licked his lips right before Dean slid into the warm wet heat of Cas’ mouth. Dean’s head fell back with a moan as he felt Cas’ throat give away to the intrusion and Dean’s hips were pressed completely against Cas’ face, feeling his nose tickle the trimmed hairs at the base of his cock. 

Cas swallowed and Dean groaned as he looked down, meeting Cas’ defiant stare. Dean gave him a flirty smirk and without warning pulled back, almost all the way out, before slamming his cock deeply back into Cas’ throat, listening to the sound of him whimper as he fought back the sudden movement. All three of them had trained their gag reflexes out long ago, but the twins also knew that Dean enjoyed the choking sounds when he was in this mood and he would do what he had to do in order to make them both gag. 

Dean grinned wickedly down at the glossy eyes filling with unwanted tears from gagging on Dean’s cock. Dean watched Cas’ face closely as he repeated the movement again and again. He could feel Cas’ saliva dripping from his mouth, down his cock, and drip down his thighs. He could feel the burning of Jimmy’s hungry eyes on them as Dean took what he needed from Cas. 

He continued fucking Cas’ mouth deep and hard, putting his hand on Cas’ throat to feel his own cock as it plunged inside, squeezing a little as it bulged out, making Cas whimper and close his eyes letting tears fall while Dean brought himself to the edge using Cas’ mouth. It took everything he had to pull his throbbing dick from the tight confines of Cas’ mouth. Dean smirked as he watched Cas sway forward to chase Dean’s dick. Dean chuckled and Cas opened his eyes to glare up at him, dark eyes full of need. 

“Don’t worry, sunshine, you’ll get what you need.” Dean caressed Cas’ face before pulling away and moving over to Jimmy. 

Jimmy. 

His eyes glistened with unshed tears. He had been on the edge for too long. Dean knew that he would be able to get him over that edge just by coming down his throat. Dean’s dick twitched at the thought and he bent over, hand cradling Jimmy’s jaw. Jimmy tilted his head forward for a kiss and Dean’s face slid past his lips to his ear. “You’ll get what you need too, sweetheart.” Then Dean pulled back and leaned over to Cas—who was watching them with laser focus—and captured Cas’ mouth in a deep kiss, tasting his own prerelease on Cas’ tongue and moaning into his mouth. He felt Cas relax into it as Dean deepened the kiss. He pulled back and bit down on Cas’ bottom lip before pulling away with one last chaste kiss. 

Feeling more in control, he moved back to Jimmy and ran his fingers through his unruly hair before moving his thumb to caress the delicious curve of Jimmy’s bottom lip, letting it press down gently in the middle and prompting Jimmy to open his lips to allow Dean inside. Unable to resist, he held Jimmy’s gaze as he pushed his thumb inside and Jimmy closed his sinful lips around the digit and sucked as Dean bit his bottom lip in anticipation. 

Unable to take it anymore, he pulled his thumb out and watched the strand of saliva attached to Jimmy’s lip and his thumb break apart and slide down his thumb. He stepped up and let the head of his cock barely graze the open lips in invitation before slowly pressing in. Jimmy’s tongue immediately started lapping against Dean’s hard cock as it slid inside his warm mouth. He heard Jimmy whimper and felt the vibrations shiver down his shaft as he bottomed out, the head of his cock buried deep inside Jimmy’s throat. 

He barely registered the answering whimper from Cas as Dean pulled back and started fucking into Jimmy’s mouth with abandon. Jimmy was so far gone his glassy eyes closed and he relaxed into it, allowing Dean to use him for his own pleasure. As much as Dean wanted to see Jimmy come just from Dean finding his pleasure in his mouth, he wanted more to see Jimmy find his own pleasure with Cas. 

“Cas,” Dean’s voice was breathy and he knew that the longer he thrust into Jimmy’s tight throat—so hot, wet, and willing—the sooner he was going to lose it. “Show our boyfriend what you can do with that beautiful mouth of yours. I want to taste him on your tongue when I kiss you.” Dean spared a glance over to Cas just in time to see him rearrange himself to take Jimmy’s needy cock into his mouth and doing his best to give Dean the view he craved. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean muttered as Jimmy moaned loudly around his cock, cutting the sound short as the head of his dick slid down into his throat once more. Dean watched the best he could, the shock of dark hair moving over Jimmy’s dripping cock and his own cock fucking deep and hard into Jimmy’s mouth. He wasn’t going to last. That was okay because he knew that Jimmy wasn’t going to either. 

Dean was lost, in the twins, in their submission, in their pleasure, but more importantly, in their love. He groaned loudly as he thrust a few more times, moving his hand to Jimmy’s throat to feel himself, before his cock twitched and he came. Jimmy swallowed down everything Dean had to offer and whined as he pulled back from his throat just enough to let the rest of his release fall on his tongue. Dean loved tasting himself on his lovers, a claim that only they had on each other. Dean felt Jimmy moan loudly as he found his own release deep in his brother’s mouth and Dean’s cock twitched once more, giving Jimmy a little more of himself to swallow down. Before he could swallow, Dean grabbed Jimmy’s face and held his jaw open between his thumb and middle finger before pulling his cock from Jimmy’s mouth and leaning over to kiss him deeply, licking his own spend from Jimmy’s tongue as Jimmy moaned through the last of his orgasm. 

Dean’s hand found its way into Cas’ hair as he was still holding Jimmy’s cock in his mouth. When Jimmy had calmed down enough, Dean released his hold on his face and gripped Cas’ hair tightly before pulling him off Jimmy and into a bruising kiss to taste their boyfriend on his lips and tongue. Cas gripped Dean’s forearms tightly as he moaned into the kiss. 

Dean pulled away reluctantly. He wasn’t done. Cas needed to find his pleasure. Dean would never deny him that. He knew exactly what he wanted. He slipped away from the twins with a quiet, “Don’t move.” When he came back he slid a cock ring around Cas’ still hard cock and smiled at him before kissing him once more. 

Dean moved to the bed and sat against the headboard. “Both of you come up here. Cas, I want to watch you open Jimmy and fuck him.” Dean sat back with a pleased smile on his lips as both Jimmy and Cas moved to comply with his request. Dean knew he was one lucky son of a bitch. He grinned as he watched Cas slide a lubed finger deep into his brother and his dick gave a valiant twitch as an idea formed in his mind. 


	2. Double Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for spnkinkbingo and fills the square Double Penetration.  
> Thank you [Jhoom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom) for the beta work. You're awesome.

 

“Both of you come up here. Cas, I want to watch you open Jimmy and fuck him.” Cas watched as Dean settled back against the headboard of their bed with an incredibly pleased smile. Cas enjoyed giving up control on occasion, and he especially loved when Dean got in these moods. That didn’t mean Cas wasn’t going to tease his boyfriend and make him suffer while Cas found his pleasure in his brother. 

He smiled sweetly at Dean as he gently grabbed Jimmy under the arm and helped him make his way up the bed. Jimmy smiled at him, eyes glossy from tears and the orgasm he was still coming down from. Jimmy slowly made his way up to the bed and Cas positioned him carefully to give Dean the best view he could. Dean handed Cas the lube with a hungry look in his eyes and Cas smiled shyly and winked at him, Dean’s eyes widening before Cas turned back to Jimmy. 

Cas set the lube down on the other side of Jimmy’s legs and ran his hand up his back and gently pressed his chest to the bed knowing his trembling arms wouldn’t be able to hold him up for what he had planned. Cas ran his hand back down Jimmy’s spine, his lips following the same path giving little licks and nips that elicited little whimpers and moans from his brother. 

Cas met Dean’s eyes as he sunk his teeth into the flesh of his brother’s firm ass. Even though Dean had just came deep in their boyfriend’s throat, Cas recognized the desire in his eyes and he watched Dean’s fingers trail over his soft cock, waiting for it to harden again. 

Cas turned his attention back to Jimmy when he heard the broken sound come from his brother as he pushed his ass back against Cas’ face. With a kiss to the pink bite mark on his skin, Cas grinned and spread Jimmy’s ass open as he dipped down and let his tongue sweep over his hole. Cas smiled against his brother’s ass when he heard both of his boyfriends moan. 

Jimmy pressed back again and Cas lapped at him with enthusiasm. He was sure that Dean wasn’t getting the best view but at that point he was too gone on Jimmy to care. The noises that his twin was making as Cas thrust his tongue into his hole and hummed against him made his own cock throb in anticipation. He wanted Jimmy tight around him. He wanted Dean panting curses as he watched Cas slide deep into Jimmy’s heat while Dean stroked himself. He wanted to put on a good show for him. He wanted to make him jealous that Cas was the one buried deep inside Jimmy. 

Maybe Dean would make Jimmy swallow him down again. Cas always loved to watch his brother choke on Dean’s cock every time he pounded deep into him, forcing Dean’s dick down his throat. With that thought, Cas went to reach for his own cock before Dean’s stern voice made him freeze. “No. You won’t touch yourself.” Cas growled softly at being denied.

Cas moved his hand back to Jimmy’s ass and slipped a finger in alongside his tongue as he thrust deep into him. Jimmy was already so open. Cas could probably take him right now and it would be a perfect tight heat. He moaned against his brother’s rim as he hooked his finger inside and pulled to start stretching him. Dean’s next words made Cas shiver. “Four fingers, Cas.” 

Cas smirked at the possibilities running through his head. There were a number of reasons Dean could want Jimmy so open and ready and Cas was most definitely on board with all of them. He quickly grabbed the lube and slicked up two fingers, ignoring the whine of distress Jimmy gave at being empty. Dean shushed Jimmy, moving closer to run his own hand down Jimmy’s body, soothing him as Cas made quick work of his brother’s open relaxed hole. Soon he was three fingers deep, twisting his fingers and scissocing them to stretch his brother wide, only grazing his prostate a few times to make him moan into Dean’s thigh. 

“Cas, please,” Jimmy begged as he pushed back against his fingers. 

“I’ve got you brother, we’re gonna take good care of you.” Cas raised his eyebrows at Dean who gave him a heated smile and nodded at him. Cas suppressed a shiver as he continued to work, slicking up his last finger and carefully sliding it in and listening to Jimmy moan loud and long at the stretch. Cas’ cock felt like it would explode while he watched his fingers disappear inside Jimmy.

“He’s ready,” Dean’s words brought Cas’ eyes up to his. “Leave one of your fingers in as you fuck him.” Jimmy whined and pressed his head into the comforter. Cas knew at this point his brother was just along for the ride and only felt the pleasure that was coursing through him.

Dean gave nothing away, just adjusting his position to better watch as Cas did as he asked. He felt Dean’s stare on him acutely as they both watched Cas slick his cock up and slowly press into Jimmy with one of his fingers stretching his rim open. The tight heat was almost torturous especially with his finger still inside. 

Dean watched, stroking his now hard cock as Cas thrust into Jimmy a few times before his commanding voice washed over him. “Another.” It only took a moment for Cas to realize Dean meant another finger. A shiver ran down his spine and he had to press deep into Jimmy and hold himself there so he wouldn’t come before he was allowed, it dawned on him exactly what Dean had planned. 

Cas slowly worked another finger in next to his cock, making the tightness on his cock even sweeter, but Cas knew it wasn’t even close to what he would feel tonight. He looked up and met Dean’s eyes as his breath tumbled from his lips almost broken with pleasure. 

“Dean,” he whined at his boyfriend. A part of his mind whispered that he shouldn’t be giving in like this, not again. A larger part was already lost on submitting to Dean’s desires for the night. Especially now that he knew what was in store. 

“I got you, sunshine. I’ll take good care of you. Trust me.” Dean leaned over and captured Cas’ mouth in a searing kiss that did very little to bring his heightened arousal down to manageable levels. The fingers gripping his hair and pulling his head back helped to clear his head and keep him from coming too soon. 

“Keep fucking our good boy, Cas. Get him ready for me. For both of us.” Dean’s words whispered across Cas’ lips and Cas in turn whimpered into Dean’s mouth as he pulled back and started thrusting again. 

Eventually one of Dean’s fingers joined his as he continued fucking his brother, the stretch, the pull the tightness as Dean added another almost made him lose it. Cas cried out as he bent over Jimmy’s back leaving his and Dean’s hands in an awkward position as he kept hold of himself. 

Cas was gone, he only knew the unbelievable feeling of being inside his brother and the encouraging praise from Dean. Eventually Dean’s other hand eased him back up and Cas’ eyes found his. “Lay down, my love.” Cas nodded and laid on the bed, feeling Dean’s hands arrange him how he wanted him. His erection was throbbing and so hard it was almost painful. 

He felt a tight heat around his dick and opened his eyes as he watched Dean and a blissed out Jimmy work together to slide Cas back inside Jimmy. Dean carefully leaned him forward and Cas’ hands automatically went to Jimmy’s hair in a comforting gesture as their lips finally found one another.

Cas was vaguely aware that Dean was behind Jimmy but he shouted in bliss when he felt Dean’s cock press slowly in alongside his. Jimmy buried his face against Cas’ throat as he whined and moaned with he movement. It felt like the slide of their cocks inside Jimmy was going on forever before Dean was finally blissfully still and the room filled with their broken panting while they all adjusted to the feeling. 

As soon as Jimmy started to moan and press back, Cas watched as Dean put his arms around Jimmy’s chest and pulled him up against him, one hand going to grip the sinful curve of Jimmy’s hip, and guiding their boyfriend to move with Dean. Cas sat there knowing all too well he couldn’t move much without dislodging one or both of them from Jimmy’s hole. 

The wet slide of Dean’s cock against his as Jimmy squeezed around them was too much as Dean set a brutal pace. “Dean, Dean,” Cas moaned as his boyfriends moved above him. 

“I know, baby. I’m close too. You can come when you’re ready.” Dean moved again and slammed Jimmy down on them as much as he could. Jimmy screamed out as his cock twitched when he came all over Cas’ chest and the tight squeeze sent Cas over the edge with him. Cas was so far gone on his own pleasure that he barely realized that between his hips thrusting up during his orgam and Jimmy tightening around them, Dean had slipped out. 

He ended up with Jimmy’s lips pressed against his sweaty throat, breath humid on his skin as he rocked slowly letting Cas know that Dean had pressed back inside Jimmy. The thought of Dean fucking Jimmy’s ass, open and sloppy with his own come made Cas moan and wish he could see as Dean slid in and out. He could picture Jimmy’s rim, red and swollen from use, Cas’ come dripping out each time Dean pulled back and slid back in. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Dean’s words washed over him and Cas put his arms around Jimmy holding his pliant body close as Dean pressed in deep one last time and Dean moaned as Cas pictured the way Jimmy would look once they were done. The thought of both their come mixed and sliding out of Jimmy’s used hole made Cas want to lick it all out and share it with Dean. Much like Jimmy though, Cas was exhausted and knew that Dean was on his own cleaning them up before they finally fell to sleep. 

Jimmy’s shallow breathing let Cas know that they had truly already exhausted him enough that he’d fallen asleep. Dean carefully moved Jimmy off of Cas to lay next to him before leaning down and pressing kiss after kiss into Cas’ mouth. “You were so perfect, baby. Thank you so much. So perfect for me.” Dean’s words filled him with love and happiness. He let his eyes close as he pulled his brother close to him, He barely remembered Dean saying something about getting a washcloth to clean them up before Cas had also fallen asleep. 


	3. DeanCasJimmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for the spnkinkbingo square DeanCasJimmy.  
> Many thanks to my darling [Jhoom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom) for the beta.

Dean woke up first. That was usual for them but even more expected on mornings after an intense night. Dean stretched, arms full of sleepy twins, careful not to jostle them. Dean took a moment to revel in the happy glow he still held from the night before. Just as Dean decided that it would be a good idea to stay in bed a little longer, his bladder decided to protest and he carefully extracted himself from the bed and went to relieve himself. 

On his way back to the room, he smiled softly at his boyfriends. They had moved together in Dean’s absence and were cuddled up, and Dean took a moment to watch them and thank his lucky stars that he had found them before moving to go start the coffee. 

An hour later, Dean walked back into the bedroom holding two trays and carefully set them on the dresser. He grinned as he watched Jimmy stir at the smell of fresh brewed coffee and a hot breakfast. Cas burrowed further under the blankets and whimpered a little and reached blindly for Jimmy as Jimmy slowly made his way to the edge of the bed to sit up. 

Dean moved to Jimmy and kissed him softly as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Jimmy nuzzled softly against Dean’s neck as they held one another close in the quiet room. “You did amazing last night, sweetheart. I hope you enjoyed it just as much as we did.” 

Jimmy looked up at Dean with a dazzling smile and captured his lips in a soft kiss, morning breath be damned. “I had an incredible time.” Jimmy’s voice was sleep rough and delicious and made Dean want to take him right back to bed, even if he knew that Jimmy would be sore. 

“I’m so happy to hear that, because you felt so good wrapped around the both of us.” Dean saw Jimmy’s eyes darken as they stared at one another and Dean looked down to Jimmy’s half hard cock when it twitched against his thigh. Dean looked up and kissed him softly. 

“Breakfast first, then we can talk about pleasure. Crawl back into bed with your brother and see if you can wake him up. I brought food for you both and I want to pamper the fuck out of you two today.” Dean stood up and turned to retrieve their meal ,knowing how much Jimmy loved to be pampered and knew without a doubt that he would wake Cas up for it, too.

Dean brought the tray with coffee first, knowing that Cas would only glare at him until he had at least one cup of coffee in him. He passed Cas a mug and leaned over to kiss him softly on the head when he took it. He moved to his ear and whispered softly, “You also did fantastic last night and I want to spend today making you as happy as you made me last night.” 

Dean saw the soft smile on Cas’ face before he went to sip his coffee. Dean turned to grab the other tray as Jimmy made his own coffee to his liking and smiled to himself. It was going to be a great day. 


	4. Praise Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written to fill the spnkinkbingo square Praise Kink.  
> Unlike the other chapters this one is not beta'd. I do plan on having it beta'd and reposting but I wanted to get it posted before my deadline. So any mistakes are all mine and I will hope to come back and have things much better then.

Jimmy felt Dean’s eyes watching as Cas dried him with a dryer warm fluffy towel after their shared bath. Cas kissed him softly and they both let their hands roam over one another all the while feeling Dean’s gaze heavy on them. Cas wrapped in his own towel guided Jimmy to their bed and laid him on the fresh sheets.  
  
“Just sit back and relax, my love.” Cas instructed. “You did so well last night let us take care of you.” Jimmy just nodded as his chest warmed with the praise. Dean smile and sauntered over to the bed and sat next to him, running his fingers through his hair he leaned over and kissed him softly. “You were amazing last night sweetheart. You deserve this.” Dean words washed over him and he relaxed further.  
  
Cas dropped his towel and cuddled up on Jimmy's other side. He ran his hand up and down Jimmy's naked thigh and smirked at Dean. “You're a little overdressed, why don't you lose the towel.”

Jimmy’s eyes went to Dean and he moved before he let his thoughts catch up. Jimmy's hands were eagerly running down Dean’s chest and untucking the towel from his waist. Dean gave a low chuckle, looking over at Cas. “Seems our boy is eager.” Jimmy blushed slightly but didn’t deny it.  
  
Dean lifted his hips and allowed Jimmy to move the towel, tossing it to the floor with Cas’. Jimmy's hands found their way to Dean's thighs before Cas stopped him. “Not right now, baby. It's our turn to take care of you.” Jimmy smiled and felt his heart race. They had been pampering him all morning and he couldn’t wait to see what they had in store for him now.  
  
Dean reached to the bedside table while Cas softly instructed Jimmy to lay down on his stomach. With one last look at both of them he did as he was told. Dean moved over Jimmy, straddling the back of his thighs. “Going to take such good care of you, baby.” Dean purred.  
  
Cas’ fingers stroked through Jimmy's quickly drying locks and he whispered into Jimmy's ear. “Just relax.”  
  
Dean quickly went to work rubbing oil slicked hands over Jimmy's back increasing the pressure as he moved to Jimmy's lower back. Jimmy moans softly and tried to cant his ass up towards Dean's hands but the weight of Dean on his legs stopped him making him huff in frustration.  
  
“Soon, sweetheart.” Dean chuckled. Jimmy felt Dean work his fingers into Jimmy muscles rubbing out any knots he found. Jimmy quickly relaxed into the massage, softly moaning at Dean's ministrations as well as Cas’ words.  
  
“Always so good for us, Jimmy. We don’t know what we did to deserve you but we're happy you're ours. Are you gonna let Dean show you how much he appreciated what you did for us last night?” Cas murmured as Jimmy blinked up at him.  
  
Jimmy nodded his head. Dean let his hands travel lower massaging Jimmy's ass. Jimmy's thighs trembled with restraint trying not to push into his hands. Dean hands moved lower massaging his legs, gently parting them and massaging the inside of his thighs and taking his place between them.  
  
Jimmy moaned breathlessly with each pass Dean's hands closer to his ass. Whimpers fell from his lips as Dean massaged his ass pulling his cheeks apart and barely brushing Jimmy’s hole with his thumbs.  
  
The chuckle Cas let out sent a shiver down Jimmy's spine and the words washed over him. “Are you going to be a good boy for us and let Dean show you how much love you?”  
  
“Yes, always. Always a good boy. Want to be good for both of you.” Jimmy moaned as Dean rubbed one of his thumbs over his sensitive rim. Jimmy held back from lifting his hips up. “He’s being so amazing, patiently waiting.” Jimmy could hear the smile in Dean’s voice.  
  
“Yes he is. So well behaved, Dean. I think that he deserves a little more.” Cas moved to kiss Jimmy deeply. After a moment Jimmy felt a gentle swipe of a tongue over his hole. He moaned into the kiss and Cas whispered against his mouth. “That's right, my love, let Dean take care of you.”  
  
Jimmy was still a little sore, rim sensitive, from the night before, Dean was gentle as he kissed, licked, and lavished Jimmy’s hole. Dean released Jimmy's ass and he was pulled up to his knees. He heard the click of the bottle cap and after a moment Cas grasped Jimmy's dick. He immediately pressed back into Dean’s face then slowly canted forward into the tight grip around him.  
  
Dean lapped sloppily at Jimmy's hole humming into it each time Jimmy pressed back. Eventually Jimmy felt Dean’s tongue breach his rim, making him cry out, legs trembling as Dean licked deep into him.  
  
Jimmy became a whimpering mess between Dean fucking his ass with his tongue and Cas’ ministrations on his dick. He felt the heat building in his gut and the warmth in his chest from Cas’ almost non stop litany of “So good for us. The best, baby. You are amazing.” that fell from Cas’ lips. Jimmy whined in protest when Dean’s mouth left him wet and cold. Cas’ hand gave a firm stroke, thumb swiping across the head of his dick as he felt two fingers slid deep into him.  
  
Jimmy panted and moaned into the pillow as he begged. “Please, need more. Need you. Need you both. Please.” Jimmy gave a broken whimper when Cas removed his hand from Jimmy's dick. Cas’ voice was low and rough with arousal when he spoke, “You are so amazing, you're doing great. Now turn over for us.” Jimmy was high on the words and nodded.  
  
Dean carefully removed his fingers from Jimmy and his boyfriends guided Jimmy onto his back. Dean leaned forward capturing Jimmy’s mouth in a heated kiss. Jimmy felt Cas take Dean's place between his legs while Dean moved to straddle his hips. He groaned as he realized what Dean was about to do. Dean looked down at Jimmy lovingly. “Fuck. Dean please.” Jimmy begged.  
  
“You've been so amazing, how could I deny you when you beg so beautifully?” Dean leaned down and placed another soft kiss to Jimmy's lips. When Dean sat up he reached behind himself and Jimmy gasped when he grabbed ahold of Jimmy’s cock and guided it to his hole. Jimmy's dick slipped past his rim, “Fuck!” Jimmy almost shouted. Dean was tight around him causing them both two grown as he pressed his ass down further.

“You feel so good inside me.” Dean told him breathlessly he slid lower slowly impaling himself on Jimmy. Jimmy's hands went and grasp dean's hips and had to force the words out of his mouth. “So tight. So fucking tight.” He gasped. Dean must not have prepped himself fully for this. Jimmy wouldn’t complain.  
  
Dean sat motionless as they both adjusted. Jimmy felt Cas run his hands up the inside of his thighs, spreading his legs. Jimmy whimpered when he felt two of Cas’ slicked up fingers against his hole. Dean leaned over and kissed him soundly, he moaned into it as he felt Cas’ fingers slide deep inside him. These two were going to kill him eventually.

Dean didn't sit back up, he left Cas room as he lifted himself slowly while Cas gently fingered Jimmy barely grazing his prostate. Jimmy let out a long whimper into Deans mouth when he slid back down excruciatingly slow. The entire time Cas was filling him up, adding another finger carefully, pumping in and out while Dean slowly picked up the pace.

Jimmy was already so close. “I don't think-” he threw his head back and groaned as Cas swiped over his prostate. “I'm not gonna last.” he whimpered.

“That's fine, baby. This is all about you. Take what you need.” Dean started fucking down on Jimmy hard and fast as Cas continued to tease and rub at his prostate.

“So good for us, Jimmy. We want to be good for you, too. Let us give you this” Cas’ words washed over him the same time his fingers made sparks fly across his vision. Dean slammed down one more time and moaned into Jimmy's neck as Jimmy gripped his hips tightly bucking his hips up and spilling into Dean.

“Fuck!” he cried out as Dean clenched around him and moved his hips, milking every last drop from him.

Jimmy barely remembered Cas removing his fingers as Dean slowly moved to let Jimmy's cock slid out and they wrapped him in their arms. Jimmy could feel both of them hard against each of his thighs but was denied when he reached for them.

“No, baby. This was for you.” Cas murmured in his ear.

“So good for us. Even when it's all about you. You amaze me.” Dean said before kissing him softly and nuzzling against his neck while Cas’ lips found his. Jimmy felt so blissed out he did what he always did, he was good for them. He let them cuddle him until he fell asleep.


	5. Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An offhanded comment to his boyfriend's leads Dean to an intense moment of sexual frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for my 2018 SPN Kink Bingo square: Orgasm Denial.
> 
> It was not beta'd but I did some editing. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.   
> Enjoy!

Cas smiled softly at Dean before kissing him. Dean slid his fingers into Cas’ hair and deepened the kiss to something hot and promising. Jimmy groaned from the chair sitting across from the couch as he caught sight of the display. 

“You two will be the death of me.” Jimmy complained as he shifted on the chair. 

Dean chuckled into the kiss and Cas bit his lower lip before releasing it and looking up at his twin winking playfully. 

“Funny you should say that, it's exactly how I feel about you two.” Dean's voice was rough with arousal. 

Cas huffed a laugh, his body jostling Dean where he lay pliant beneath him, bringing Cas’ attention to Dean's growing erection. Placing his hands on Dean’s chest Cas sat up and straddled him, grinding his ass down, Dean quickly grew completely hard. 

“Jimmy, I think we should give him a show, a demonstration of how we won’t  _ actually _ be the death of him.” Cas purred as he rotated his hips down again, Dean’s hands flying to grip his hips tightly as he thrust up. 

Jimmy grinned and stood offering his hand to Cas, “Let’s go then.” Cas took his brother’s hand and was pulled up by strong arms. Jimmy reached down to Dean and smiled when Dean took his hand. Jimmy pulled Dean up pressing their chests together and tipping his head slightly Dean leaned down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. 

Dean got lost in pure  _ Jimmy  _ when he was suddenly alone. Opening his eyes he looked up to see Cas had Jimmy's hand pulling him to their bedroom. 

When he reached the room Cas grinned and pointed. Dean obediently sat in the chair facing their bed. He watched intently as Cas slowly stripped Jimmy, teasing every bit of flesh that he exposed with his teeth and tongue, Jimmy moaned and fisted his hand in Cas’ hair, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

Jimmy stood bare before Dean, cock hard and dripping slowly. Dean fought the urge to fall to his knees and lap at the trails of precome sliding down his boyfriend's shaft before taking him deep into his throat.  

Dean groaned quietly as Cas pulled him up and stripped him naked, ignoring his needy cock, before sitting him back in the chair. Jimmy smirked knowingly as he secured Dean’s wrists to the chair with simple velcro straps. 

“Are these really necessary?”  Dean smiled sweetly at the twins.   
  
“Don’t be obtuse, Dean. Be a good boy while we show you that you won’t die from twin exhibitionism, sensory overload, or denial.”    
  
“Don't worry, baby we'll put on a good show for you.” Jimmy stage whispered.   
  
Dean sat with his heavy cock leaking as his fingers desperately itched to touch his boyfriends. Dean watched Jimmy strip Cas just as slowly as Cas did them and with both twins naked Dean watched Cas push Jimmy onto his knees and stare lovingly at him. 

“Open up, beloved.” Cas stroked Jimmy’s jaw softly until his lips parted and he opened wide to allow Cas’ entrance into the wet heat of his mouth. “Good boy.” Cas purred, running his fingers through Jimmy's hair before gripping it tight and slowly pulling Jimmy completely onto his dick.   
  
“Look at him, Dean. He's so good at this, isn't he?” Cas praised Jimmy, “Such a perfect little cockslut for us.”   
  
“Perfect.” Dean agreed. Getting a soft look from Jimmy.   
  
Dean clenched his fists to distract himself from his arousal while Cas pulled Jimmy nearly all the way off before he slammed back inside hard and deep. Dean bite back a moan at the sound of Jimmy's whimper as he took brother down his throat. Cas looked over at him, “Don't hold back, Dean. We want to hear you.” Cas winked before resuming.    
  
Endless minutes passed while Dean watched Cas use Jimmy. Dean felt out of his mind with need, quiet whimpers and louder moans slipping past his lips, tempting him to beg. Just before Dean started to cry, or beg, Cas shoved his cock all the way into Jimmy’s throat and held him there. Dean knew Cas was coming in Jimmy's throat. After a moment Cas pulled out and let a few small spurts of his come land on Jimmy's lips. Cas smiled down at his brothers glazed look as the come dripped onto his chin. “Go share with Dean.”    
  
Jimmy crawled the short distance to Dean, Cas helped him into Dean's lap on shaky legs. Dean gasped at the slide of their cocks, both wet from their desire. Jimmy leaned over and Dean slowly lapped up the come on his chin before moving to his lips. He licked into Jimmy’s mouth for a graceless kiss that still had them both moaning. Jimmy started to rut against Dean until a loud smack across his ass had him pressing his body against Dean’s in retreat as he stilled his movements.    
  
“That's enough. On your knees in front of Dean, face in his lap. You're not to do anything else. No licking, no kissing, no sucking, nothing. Do I make myself clear?” 

Jimmy nodded as he slid down Dean’s lap and practically melted to the floor before pressing his face to Dean’s throbbing cock. The head tapped Jimmy’s cheek when it twitched at the sight.

“Present that beautiful ass for me, Jimmy.” Dean watched as Jimmy pushed his ass out and up before Cas sank down to his knees behind Jimmy. He met Dean’s gaze, eyes intense. “Be a good boy, Dean. Don't move.”    
  
Dean nodded as he dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands. He could be good for Cas and for Jimmy.  He had to hold still. Cas kissed down Jimmy’s spine, Dean took a shaky breath. Cas spread Jimmy’s ass open, Dean swallowed hard. Cas leaned down and licked a long wet stripe over Jimmy’s hole, Dean whimpered. 

Dean held still.   
  
“Fuck. That is so hot. And so unfair.” Dean huffed out.

Hot, humid breath flowed over Dean’s erection when Jimmy moaned at Cas’ ministrations.  Dean fought against his body’s instinct to thrust up and find pleasure in the heat of Jimmy’s mouth as Jimmy found pleasure in Cas’. Dean knew exactly how magnificent Cas was with his tongue and he also knew exactly how much Jimmy loved to be eaten out. It’s probably why Cas was so incredible at it.   
  
Dean watched Cas lose himself in pleasuring Jimmy. Everytime Cas moaned into JImmy’s ass, Jimmy would moan or whimper his pleasure onto Dean’s dick. When Cas moved his hand to rub at Jimmy’s perineum Jimmy gasped and his open mouth was just  _ there _ Dean couldn’t stop his hips from moving up a little to rub against Jimmy’s lips. When Cas didn’t stop licking and sucking at Jimmy’s hole Dean made another small movement. The moment he did Cas pulled back from Jimmy and caught Dean’s eyes.    
  
“Oh, Dean. You're going to pay for that.” Dean shivered. 

Cas grabbed Jimmy's hair pulling him away from Dean and kissing him deeply before moving his mouth to Jimmy’s ear. Jimmy nodded, glazed eyes falling on Dean as Cas released him. Jimmy leaned over Dean’s cock and teased the head with his tongue and lips causing Dean to cry out at the overwhelming sensation. Dean thrust his hips up, head of his cock sliding against Jimmy’s tongue, just to have Cas pull Jummy back by his hair.  

“I told you not to move, Dean.”    
  
“I won't do it again.” Dean promised. Cas scrutinized him closely before lowering Jimmy's mouth back to Dean's cock. Jimmy eagerly lapped up the precome before moving lower and teasing at his balls.   
  
“Oh fuck! Jimmy your mouth. So amazing.” Dean praised his boyfriend. “Take it all, fuck your mouth on my cock, baby.” 

Just as Jimmy went to fulfill Dean’s demand Cas pulled him back by the hair. “You aren’t giving the orders this time. Understood?” 

“Yes.” Dean nodded. “Yes, sir.” He corrected.   
  
Dean used measured breathing to hold onto his sanity as Cas lowered Jimmy back to Dean’s cock and Jimmy started enthusiastically licking and kissing his dick. When Dean looked away from Jimmy to help keep his control he noticed that Cas was three fingers deep in Jimmy, lubing his cock with his other hand. Dean whimpered at the sight.

“Are you going to fuck him?” Dean licked his lips. “Gonna fuck into him hard while fucking his mouth onto my cock?”   
  
“Oh, I’m going to fuck him. Hard. Fast. Deep. Until he screams.” Cas rubbed the head of his cock around JImmy’s hole. “Your cock won’t be in his mouth though.” 

A broken sound escaped Dean’s mouth at Cas’ words as Jimmy continue to shower Dean’s cock with attention. “Will you at least allow him to ride me?”  Dean whined.   
  
Cas smirked at Dean before lining himself up and slamming deep into Jimmy in one swift movement. Jimmy moaned with every thrust, it was torture for Dean, the slow drag of Jimmy's wet tongue became dry with the harsh breaths and fast movements, the only moisture the liquid dripping from the tip of Dean’s cock. 

Dean could feel himself on the edge of orgasm. Jimmy's tongue alone wouldn’t get him there and Dean knew better than to disobey.

“Please, Cas. Please. I’m so close. Just a little more.” Dean finally begged.

Cas pulled Jimmy away from Dean's dick causing Dean to cry out in frustration. He watched Cas use Jimmy’s hair as leverage to pull Jimmy roughly back onto his cock. 

“Good boy, Dean” Cas praised. “You’ll be rewarded for being honest with me.”   
  
Dean looked down at Jimmy’s glassy eyes staring through Dean, his harsh panting breaths ripped from his lungs with each deep thrust of his brother’s cock.   
  
“He feels so good, Dean.” Cas thrust deep. “So tight.” Cas pulled out slowly as he made eye contact with Dean. “It’s a shame you won’t get to feel him tonight.” Cas slammed back into Jimmy. “I do love watching you take him apart.”    
  
Cas grew quiet, the only sounds were his labored breathing as he concentrated all his effort into fucking into Jimmy. Dean's cock bounced at every strangled moan and whimper Cas drew from Jimmy. It wasn’t much longer before Dean recognized that Cas was almost there.

“Fuck yeah, Cas baby. Harder, you know how much he loves it. You gonna come inside him? Deep inside, make me lick it all out of him?” Dean encouraged “Damn Cas, his face is beautiful. I wish you could see it. Completely  _ gone _ on you dick.”    
  
Slack-jawed with pleasure JImmy let out a low moan as Cas thrust into him a few more time before pressing flush against his ass, meeting Dean’s eyes, and leaning over to sink his teeth into the meat of Jimmy’s shoulder.    
  
Dean suppressed a whimper and held back tears of frustration by biting his lip hard. Cas took a deep breath as he released Jimmy’s flesh and smirked at Dean. In that moment Dean didn’t know what Cas had in store but he was sure Cas wasn’t going to let him come.


	6. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas makes Dean take care of Jimmy while Cas continues to tease Dean mercilessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was written for my 2018 Bingo:Desperation. 
> 
> I did little editing and it was not beta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.  
> Enjoy!

Cas laid Jimmy, pliant and sleepy on Dean's lap before retrieving a plug from their toys. Jimmy whimpered against Dean's thigh, his nose pressed again Dean's aching dick, as Cas plugged him up. 

Cas reached over and unstrapped Dean's wrists, carefully rubbing his wrists before pressing a kiss to each one. Dean hesitantly reached for Jimmy and ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his back with the other. Cas smiled softly at Dean before he leaned over to press a kiss to Dean’s lip.

“He hasn't come yet. Help me get him in your lap.” Cas ordered. 

Dean's blood sang with desire and hope that Cas was going to let him feel Jimmy wrapped around him. They managed to get Jimmy settled on Dean’s lap, their hard cocks weeping as they barely grazed against one another. Jimmy slumped over against Dean pressing his nose against Dean’s throat and inhaling deeply.

 “Mmm...need you.” Jimmy mumbled against Dean's skin.   
  
“Yeah buddy, I know.” Dean rubbed Jimmy’s back in soothing circles and felt the heavy weight of Cas’ stare before he reached around Jimmy and pulled him back to chest. One of his hands moved to Jimmy’s nipple while the other trailed lazily down to Jimmy’s purpling cock.   
  
“Give me a hand.” Cas instructed. 

Dean carefully ran fingers over Jimmy’s hip bone down to wrap it around his dick, lacing his fingers with Cas’. Dean let Cas set the pace, moving their hands together as they stroked and squeezed Jimmy until he was moaning and crying out for them. Unfocused, Jimmy's gaze met Dean’s when he sat up and opened his mouth in a silent cry of pleasure as he came hard over their hands covering both their stomachs.    
  
Jimmy went limp, eyes closed, chest rising and falling rapidly to catch his breath as he leaned heavily against Cas.s breath. Holding Jimmy carefully with one arm around his chest Cas lifted his covered hand to Dean’s lips as an offering. Even without a command to clean it up Dean opened his mouth and cleaned Cas’ hand slowly and thoroughly, savoring the burst of flavor that was  _ Jimmy _ on Cas’ skin. He wrapped his skilled tongue around Cas’ fingers and pulled them into his mouth sucking them deep inside, silently willing Cas to understand how badly he  _ needed _ .   
  
Eyes dark with desire Cas moved to the bed when Dean was finished. He arranged the pillows on the bed before returning to Dean and lifting his brother effortlessly he moved him to the bed laying him on his stomach. Dean saw the soft smile on Cas’ face before he turned back to Dean and walked back to him. Cas held eye contact as his fingers circled Dean’s wrist and lifted his hand to his mouth to lick Jimmy’s cooling come from his skin. When he was finished Dean was breathing harder and whimpered when Cas slid to the floor between Dean’s knees and slowly, teasingly, used his tongue to clean every bit of come from Dean's abdomen and cock. Dean was already on edge and the feel of Cas’ tongue nearly put him over.    
  
Dean cried out when Cas pulled away. “Are you ready for your reward?” 

“Yes.” The single word was a broken sob forced out of a dry throat. His twins told him they wouldn’t be the death of him, but every moment since then Dean was more convinced they just might kill him.   
  
Cas led Dean to the bed where Jimmy lay breathing deep. He was sleeping. Cas carefully put two pillows under Jimmy and propped his knees carefully so that he was presenting his ass beautifully. 

“Get between his legs.”

Anxious anticipation filled Dean as he crawled onto the bed ready to feel Cas’ the still warm release around his cock as he pushed inside of Jimmy. The way it would press deeper while also sliding out and down Jimmy’s balls and Dean’s thighs as he pressed them against his ass when he bottomed out. He loved fucking Jimmy’s hole, there was something espeically hot about fucking into Jimmy’s used hole after Cas had already laid claim to him, marking him up inside. 

“You offered. Now you get what you asked for. Lick every drop of me out of him. Go as deep as you can and make it like I was never there. If you manage to get him hard in his sleep I might even turn him over and let you suck him off when you’re finished.”   
  
Dean blinked as hot tears finally escaped. Dean nodded his agreement and adjusted his position waiting to comply, trying to stop the tears. He would make Cas proud. He would be Cas’ obedient good boy. The image of Jimmy’s plugged hole blurred with a fresh wave of tears when Dean jumped slightly at Cas’ tongue licking and kissing them away. 

“Oh my love. You need it so badly.” Cas kissed Dean’s lips chastely. “This wait still won’t kill you though.”    
  
Cas kissed Dean's lips again, almost apologetically, before removing the plug. Dean immediately moved to start lapping up the fluids that slowly dripped from Jimmy’s ass, focusing on the taste of Cas’ come and ignoring the taste of the lube.

Dean lost time at Jimmy’s hole, licking and swallowing down the tangy, musky, salty release. He resigned himself to his fate, he wasn’t sure he was going to come. It may be the point Cas was trying to prove. It may not be easy, but he would live. Dean vaguely heard Cas whispering into Jimmy's ear. Dean could picture Cas’ fingers running through Jimmy's damp hair calming his restless body even in sleep. A tightness pulled in his chest. He loved both of them so much and as much as he could use some of that comfort himself, he wanted to be good and give this to them.

Dean didn’t know how long he was at his task when Cas finally pulled him away from Jimmy’s open hole. Dean had emptied Jimmy, he could no longer taste Cas, just Jimmy’s natural musk as his rim twitched and tightened around Dean’s tongue. 

“Help me roll him over.” Cas spoke quietly.   
  
Dean obediently shifted Jimmy to his back. Jimmy’s breaths were slow and shallow, his limbs loose and pliant, his cock hard and ready once more, even though he appeared to be sleeping soundly.   
  
“You have until you swallow down every drop of his come. Present for me.” Cas kissed Dean’s neck softly before moving.   
  
With his knees under him Dean spread his legs wide for Cas and immediately took Jimmy’s cock into his mouth. When he reached to stroke Jimmy, Cas slapped his ass almost causing him to choke.

“Just your mouth, Dean. I know you can do it.”   
  
Pride warred with frustration inside Dean but allowed his desire to win through all of it as he swallowed Jimmy down as deep as he could. Dean ignored the discontent building in chest with each second that passed without being allow pleasure of his own. He was always able to find pleasure in pleasing his boyfriends but in that moment he felt he might burst if he didn’t get  _ something. _

Dean let out a loud moan around Jimmy’s dick when Cas’ tongue teased at Dean’s hole. Jimmy cooed a soft noise of sleepy pleasure. Cas pulled back enough to speak against the overheated skin of Dean’s ass. “Do  _ not _ stop what you’re doing, Dean. You need to give him one more orgasm.”   
  
Dean moaned agreement around Jimmy’s cock. Dean knew he was a bit distracted by the incredible tongue in his ass but he knew that if Jimmy were fully conscious all would be forgiven. Dean’s mouth worked on autopilot as the sensations from Cas’ mouth flowed over him with each swap of his tongue. 

Jimmy’s dick muffled Dean’s cries as Cas slid a lubed finger deep into Dean, tears falling onto Jimmy’s lower abdomen, from pleasure or frustration he couldn’t tell, he just knew he was finally happy to have Cas touch him.

Dean continued swallowing Jimmy down as he felt tears and snot running down his face, he moaned deeply with each finger Cas added. Jimmy thrust his hips up when Dean ran his tongue over the vein on his dick, Jimmy’s had flew to Dean’s hair and gripped him tight, holding him in place as Jimmy came deep down Dean’s throat. 

It wasn’t until Jimmy’s hand ran through Dean’s hair while Dean finished him off that Dean realized he was awake. Jimmy’s voice husky and low sent chills over Dean’s skin, “Fuck baby, that felt amazing.”   
  
Jimmy already looked asleep when Dean looked up to meet his eyes. Dean blinked back tears and realized that Cas had pulled away from him. When Dean looked back over his shoulder Cas was smiling fondly at him as he slowly pulled his fingers from Dean’s hole. A broken whimper slipped past Dean’s lips before he could stop it.

“Oh, beloved. You need it so bad. Come here.” Cas wiped Deans tears as he pulled him into an embrace before kissing him deeply. “Please, Cas. Please.” Dean’s voice cracked as he sobbed into Cas’ shoulder. 

  
“Don’t worry beloved. I’ve got you.” Cas shushed him.


	7. Destiel and Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cas and Dean wear Jimmy out, it's finally time for Dean to get what he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as part of my 2018 SPN Kink Bingo: Destiel (the second one since there is a stand alone one already) and  
> 2019 SPN Kink Bingo: Praise Kink
> 
> I did some editing, but this wasn't beta'd. Most like slips in and out of tenses.  
> Enjoy!

Dean moved with Cas and allowed himself to be laid on the side of the bed Jimmy wasn't occupying. Cas kissed Dean softly before peppering his face with gentle kisses. 

“You've been so good Dean.” Cas praised between kisses. Dean's eyes threatened to spill over with fresh tears for a whole new reason. 

Cas moved down Dean's body, showering him with love both physically and verbally. Every declaration of adoration was branded into Dean's skin with each press of Cas’ lips.  
  
“Perfect”

Kiss.

“Amazing.”

Kiss.

“Incredible.”

Kiss.

“Worthy.”

Kiss.

“Respectable.”

Kiss.

“Honorable.”

Kiss.

“Kind.”

Kiss.

“Beautiful.”

Kiss.

  
The words flowed effortlessly from Cas’ mouth, each one dancing across his skin, melting into his overheated body like liquid wildfire threatening to set his blood aflame.

“Selfless.”

Kiss.

“Superb.”

Kiss.

“Flawless.”

Kiss.

“Exquisite.”

Kiss.

“Sublime.”

Kiss.

“Glorious.”

Kiss.

“Heavenly.”

Kiss.

“Divine.”

Kiss.

“Phenomenal.”  
  
The tears flowed freely as Cas slowly gave dean what he needed. The physical sensations combined with the swirl of overwhelming emotions Cas elicited was nearly enough to break Dean.  
  
Cas avoided Dean's dick, throbbing painfully, desperate for release. Cas grabbed one of the pillows that had been cast aside and situated it under Dean's hips. Cas kissed, nibbled, and licked his way back up Dean's body. All of Dean’s tears were kissed away as Cas reached between them, lining himself up.  
  
Cas pressed against Dean, slowly breaching his hole at the same time he captured Dean's lips in a searing kiss. Dean moaned low into Cas’ mouth, who took the opportunity to slide his tongue deep inside Dean’s hot mouth. Gentle fingers stroked the side of his face as he pressed into Dean's body until they were flush together.  
  
Dean choked on a sob. Cas lifted himself, holding their bodies away from one another, touching only where their bodies were joined, he looked down at Dean. “Give yourself completely to me Dean and I will take care of you.”  
  
Dean wrapped his arms around Cas clutching him tightly as tears slid down his face, moans and broken sobs clawing their way from his throat as he was cleansed in Cas’ fire. Ever slow, calculated move brought Dean higher and higher out of the atmosphere until felt he couldn't take another breath. Falling no longer induced fear, it held the promise of freedom in Cas’ arms.

Dean bit down on Cas’ shoulder and with only the friction between their bodies, came with a gasping sob. He let his tears fall onto Cas as he clung to him desperately. Cas continued to pump slowly into Dean’s body before he finally stilled, moaning as he filled Dean. 

Cas pulled back, Dean hesitantly released him, falling limp onto the bed, tear streaks stained his face. Cas kissed him softly as he slowly pulled out. “Let me grab something to clean up.” 

Dean grabbed Cas before he could move, “Not yet. Just...lay with me. For a few minutes?” 

Cas gave Dean a sappy smile before easing himself down and cuddling Dean close.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
